parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
House of ZOOM
Justin Quintanilla's TV Spoof of "House of Mouse" airing from 2001 to 2003. Coming Soon To YouTube! Plot Kenny and the rest of the ZOOMers ran a Nightclub Cast * Mickey Mouse - Kenny (ZOOM) * Minnie Mouse - Caroline (ZOOM) * Donald Duck - Estuardo (ZOOM) * Daisy Duck - Aline (ZOOM) * Goofy - Claudio (ZOOM) * Pluto - Jake (Adventure Time) * Peanuts: Charlie Brown * Digimon: Tai * Cheaper by the Dozen: Mark Baker * ZOOM: Alisa, Buzz, Cara, David, Emily, Eric, Frances, Francessco, Garrett, Jared, Jessie, Kaleigh, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing-Ying, Taylor, Zoe * My Wife and Kids: Kady, Franklin * Yours Mine and Ours: Marissa, Bina * Wee Sing: Sally, Lisa * Lizzie Mcguire: Lizzie Mcguire * Full House: Harry, Stephanie, Michelle, DJ, Uncle Jesse, Joey Gladstone, Danny Tanner * Max Keeble's Big Move: Max Keeble * Annie (1982): Annie * Like Mike: Murph * Dora the Explorer: Dora, Boots, Isa, Benny, Tico * Little Bill: Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice the Great, Elephant, Bobby, April, Michael, Andrew, Kiku, Fuschia * This is...:Emily, Daniel * Minions: Kevin, Stuart, Bob * The Babysitters Club: Claudia, Kristy, Mary Anne, Stacie * Harry Potter: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Snape * Barney: Michael, Luci, Kami * Caillou: Caillou, Grandma, Grandpa, Gilbert, Rosie, Boris, Doris, Clementine, Sarah, Leo, Jason, Jeffrey, Miss Martin * American Girl: Ruthie, Lindsey, Samantha, Aubrey (Innerstar U), Grace, Rebecca * The Brady Bunch: Greg, Marcia * Are We Done Yet: Lindsey * Sesame Street: Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, the Count, Oscar, Big Bird, Elmo, Telly, Grover, Kermit the Forg, Grungetta, Herry, Buster, Sherlock Hemlock, Clementine, Forgetful Jones, Biff, Sully, Guy Smiley, Rosita * The Fairly Oddparents: Vicky, Mom, Dad, Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Trixie Tang, Tootie, Gorgen Von Strangle, Denzel Crocker * Channel Chasers: Future Timmy, Paula Poundcake, Donny Donut, Jeff * Toy Story: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Ham, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Bo Peep, Andy, Bonnie * Finding Nemo: Nemo, Dory, Merlin, Darla, Dr. Phillips, Mr. Ray * Inside Out: The Emotions, Riley and lots more! Voices * Kenny Yates as Kenny * Caroline Bothleo as Caroline * Claudio Shrawz as Claudio * Estuardo Alvurises as Estuardo * Aline Toupi as Aline * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tara Strong as Timmy and Poof * Taylor Garron as Taylor * Jim Henson as Kermit the Forg and Ernie * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Carol Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Alieen Quinn as Annie * Frank Oz as Various Sesame Street Characters * Mary-Kate and Ashely Olsen as Michelle Tanner * Charles M Shulcz as Charlie Brown * Leah Montes (or Gloria) as Luci * Brian Eppes as Michael and lots more! Gallery Kenny as Jupiter.jpg|Kenny as Mickey Mouse Carolinepic1.jpg|Caroline as Minnie Mouse Estuardopic1.jpg|Estuardo as Donald Duck Alinepic2.jpg|Aline as Daisy Duck Claudio-zoom-29763721-370-358.jpg|Claudio as Goofy Jake the Dog.jpg|Jake as Pluto Sesame-street-gang.jpg|Sesame Street Characters Poof.jpg|Poof Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:House of Mouse Spoofs Category:The House of Mouse Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV-spoof